


Fire and Ice

by soundingsea



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-14
Updated: 2003-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does your chip even think I'm human?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diva_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=diva_stardust).



This time it doesn't rend the fabric of reality. Dawn shivers as her blood runs warm and soft and velvet over her collarbone.

"I'm not real! They look at me and remember me as real and they don't want to. They'd trade me for Buffy in a heartbeat. And so would you."

Spike's lips speak denial, but his eyes are ice in the arctic.

"Does your chip even think I'm human?"

And she pulls him down upon her, his body falling on her like grace -- like absolution.

No grimace distorts that cut-glass face, marred enough by grief.

His tongue is fire sliding down her neck and warms her for a moment.


End file.
